Ashly's Death
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: This story is AU.The person telling the story most of the time is Sakura Haruno and sometimes other people.Ashly Ketchum may tell the story when we go in to the past.Sometimes will be in the past or near future.Death,Sucide,Swearing,Yuri,Yaoi etc.
1. Prelude or Prologue

**Author's note: this is the shortest chapter in the story has in introduction several of the main characters and one of them is dead...**

**Also Sakura Haruno is the main character in the main story and the other one is Ashly Ketchum.....**

_**Prelude/Prologue**_

* * *

"_What to do today?" _I thought as to how this had happen.

A young girl was dead and the Hokage had order has to leave. No one knew who the young girl was but I had a sinking feeling that I knew who she was.

_"It can't be her. She's to tough to die yet. She promise she would come back" _was those thought running through my head as I continue to stare at the fifth Hokage.

Tsuande was watching everyone with a sad look on her face."I am sorry to say that the person who has die is a very important person to all of us"She said.

"Who is it?"someone asked.

_"Please, Please, Please, Please. Don't say her name. Anyone but her. Even another ninja from a different village. Please don't be her" _I thought sadly.

"The person is... Ashly Ketchum"She said.

My worst fear had been confirm. My beloved cousin had die. I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

"She promise. She promise. She promise"I shouted as tears flew from my eyes. Everyone looked shocked at me. Why should they care what I said.

My name is Sakura Haruno, I am 15 years old, I have a boyfriend by the name of Naruto Uzumaki and I have a three year old daughter with him. Her name is Belle Uzumaki. She is very smart. My best friends are Ino, Hinata and Ashly. Hinata Hyuga is 15, her boyfriend is Gaara., she has a three year old daughter. Her name is Melody Hyuga. Her father is Sasuke Uchiha. Ino Yamanaka is 15, has twins, son & daughter and her boyfriend is Rock Lee. Their children names are Izzy & Lee Yamanaka and they are three. There are also three girls here with Sasuke Uchiha. Their name are Misty Water, Sakura Fire & Marie Earth. Ino teammates are Shikamaru Nara & Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru has two children with Temari of the sand. Temari is 18 and their kids names are Shika & Truth Nara and they are three. Rock Lee teammates are Neji Hyuga & TenTen They have a son name Tom and he is three. All three of them are 16. The rest of the rookie 12 is 15.

Okay the story I am about to tell may not make sense sometimes but it will make sense later. This is the story of Ashly Ketchum Death and how it happen. Also sometimes the story will be in the past or it will be in the near future. I will tell you the story through my eyes sometimes and through other people eyes too. I will see you soon. Oh yea, we are in the past right now and we will be finding out some strange things about my cousin very soon. Good-Bye.

* * *

_**Sign:Sakura Haruno- The half-sayian princess...**_


	2. Who are you!

**Author's note: this part is being told by Ashly Ketchum.....**

**Each chapter is to be like a diary when they sign their names at the end and tell who they are and what they are at the time.....**

* * *

**Chapter one: Who are you?**

* * *

"Hurry up Sakura-chan"A voice called out from behind me as I saw a pink-hair girl run by me.

"Hold your horses Ino-pig"the girl answered her friend. The girl turn around then and stared at me.

_"Shit. That girl saw me"_I thought before her friend came over and drag her away.

"Sakura. We are going to be late for school again"She said come complaining to her friend.

"But I have to talk to that girl"she said."Sakura-chan stop telling me what to do?"she said.

I quickly disappear before the two could get a good look at me."where she go?"was the last thing I heard out of them before I appear in a different area.

I landed on someone and quickly got off him.

"Watch what you are doing bitch"the boy yelled at me. The boy had blackish-blueish hair, onxy eyes and the boy look to be my age.

"What's the matter with you bitch?"He asked concern.

"FIRST OF ALL MY NAME IS NOT BITCH, SECOND NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME AND THIRD, LEAVE ME ALONE."I shouted at him.

"Then what is you name...bitch"he said to me to make me madder at him.

"None of your business"I shot back at him.

He sigh before saying,"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you are?"He asked politely.

"Ashly"I said to him.

"Last name?"He asked.

"I am not telling you"I said to him.

"Okay"was all he said.

I watch the boy with mild sadness. His future was cover in darkness and his past was cover in sadness but the present looked very covered in darkness and half covered in sadness.

"Is there something brothering you Sasuke-kun?"I asked him.

"Nothing you need to know about"He said sharply to me. I quickly shut up and watch the boy.

"You know Ashly,you look familiar. Like someone I know,an old friend"He said before three guys ran up to him.

"There you are teme"The blonde hair one said.

"Your late,Sasuke"the red hair one said.

"How youthful"was all the guy in a green suit with black hair said.

"And who may this pretty little lady be?"The red hair asked Sasuke.

I stuck out my hand and he shook my hand."Ashly"I said to him.

He got a sly look on his face before telling me his name,"Gaara".

The blonde hair boy got upset then.

"How very youthful"the black hair one said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara's last name is of the sand"He said all hyper up.

"My name is Rock Lee, Fair Lady" he said with a bow.

"Stop flirting with Ashly, Rock Lee and Gaara"Naruto said annoyed.

"I don't need you protecting me boy"I yelled at him.

"Fine then.I won't protect you again"He said to me.

"Fine"I said back to him acting like a kid.

"Stop acting like kids"Sasuke said to us then.

Naruto quickly got into a fight with him,Rock Lee started doing push up and Gaara stand beside me.

"My friend are strange sometimes"Gaara said to me with a smile.

"I know"I said to him.

The three boys quickly stop what they were doing at what I said.

"Eh?!"Naruto said shocked.

"Are you Ashly Ket..."Sasuke asked before being knocked out.

_"Damn it. He found me already?"_I thought to myself before looking into the red eyes of the elder Uchiha.

"Who the hell are you?"Naruto asked the Uchiha.

"Just run"I yelled at them. Gaara quickly grab all three of his friends and run.

"What a surprise to find you here in the Leaf Village,Lady Ashly"The elder Uchiha said to me.

"Why the hell are you here Itachi?"I asked him quietly.

"What. No how are you?And all that other stuff"He said to me with a smirk.

"Why. Are. You. Here.?"I said though very close teeth.

"Because I wanted to see my Ashly-chan"He said cheerful to me.

"That really isn't why your here"I said angrily to him.

"Actually,my mission is to kidnap you and bring you to the Akatsuki"He said to me with a smirk.

"Why are you telling me this?"I asked him.

"Because I want to make a deal with you"He said before looking away.

"Why are you after me?I'm only 12 years old"I cried out to him.

"I have a crush on you"He shouted at me.

I looked at him like he was crazy. He had a crush on me of all people,a lowly 12 year old,who was barely a ninja or so people thought.

"Must you be so difficult"He said as the words broke through my thoughts.

"Stay away from me"I quickly said before jumping away from him.

"But Ashly-chan..."He said whining to me.

"What is the deal you want to make?"I asked him.

"The deal is you join the Akatsuki, and we won't hunt Gaara and Naruto"He said with a smirk.

"What about Sasuke-kun?"I asked him.

"What I do to Sasuke is none of your business"He said angrily to me.

"Okay"I said with a shake of my head.

"I will be back in a few days to pick you up"Itachi says to be before leaving.

_"What have I gotting myself into?"_I asked myself before being hit on the head.

"Why are you staring out into space?"A girl my age asked me. She had blueish-blackish hair and lavender eyes. She became shy when I turn to look into her eyes. She was a Hyuga.

"Who are you?"I asked her coldly.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga"she said scarily.

"I'm Ashly"I said sticking out my hand for her to shake. She shook my hand quickly before looking down.

"D-did you see N-Naruto-kun here?"She asked me.

"He was here a minute ago"I answer her.

"I see"she said sadly.

"I could take you to him"I said smiling at her.

"Thank you"she whisper to me.

I just nodded my head at her before dragging her to were Gaara ran off to the three boys. They at the ramen shop eating ramen.

"I can eat more Ramen then Sasuke"Naruto said in a silly voice.

"Stupid Naruto"Sasuke said under his breath

"Hey look. It Ashly and that Hyuga girl"Rock Lee shouted with a smile.

"Her name is Hinata"Sasuke said to Rock Lee.

"Sorry"He said.

"Hey. What's up guys?"I asked them.

'Not much"Sasuke said well eating Ramen.

"Ramen in the sky"Naruto said to Gaara.

"No it's: Rain in the sky"Gaara said back to him.

"Youth is in the air today"Rock Lee yelled.

"Shut up about Youth"The three boys cried.

"Sorry"Lee said sadly.

"It's okay Lee"the three said.

"Thanks"Lee said with a smile.

"Hn"all three said.

"Naruto-kun is so hot"someone whisper than.

"Sasuke-kun is better"another one said.

"No, Gaara-kun is the best" a third one said.

"Rock Lee will kick there asses"a fouth one said.

"They are all Uchiha is the best"The five one said who appear to be the leader.

Sasuke turn and stare at the five girls who were talking to loud.

"What do you want?"The leader said.

"Who are you guys?"Sasuke asked them.

"You want my name, pretty boy?"She asked him.

"Yea" Sasuke said.

"I'm Ai Sakura"She said boredly.

"Sasuke Uchiha"he said.

"My friend names are Amy Small, Valerie Quiet, Maxine West and Lorie D.J."She said then.

"Hn"Sasuke said.

I quickly drag Hinata by the boys and look at the girl.

"Who the hell are you"She said to me ignoring Hinata.

"I'm Ashly"I said to her angrily.

"And the girl behind you?"she said pointing to Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuga"I said coldly.

"Cute name"She said to me.

"I hate you"I said to her.

"Whatever"she said to me.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly jump in to stop a fight.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!Belive it!"Naruto shouted in her face.

The girl quickly jump away from Naruto. She was 5'1, had long, black hair, orange eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and red-orange pants. She was wearing a Rock Village headband.

"Your not from this village"I said to her slowly.

"I guess you saw the genjutsu on my headband"She said quietly to me.

"Eh?!" I said to her.

"You didn't know?"She asked me.

"I can see it as clear as day"I said to her.

"There is a jutsu on my headband"She said to me angrily.

"Oh. I get it now"I said to her.

"Get what?"She asked me.

"Remove Gen"I said to her before poking her headband.

The genjutsu quickly fell away from her headband to reveal a rock headband.

"You should leave now"Sasuke said to her coldly.

"Fine"She said running away from here.

"What a strange girl"Lee said.

Everyone just sweatdrop at what Lee had said.

"She was the enemy"Gaara said bored.

"Sasuke-kun"a female voice called out.

"Oh shit"Sasuke said.

"Here we go again"Naruto said under his breath.

"NARUTO"A angry voice called out then.

"Y-yes"Naruto said very shyly.

"I miss you"The female said jumping on him.

"Eh?!"Naruto said shocked.

I quickly stared at the female that was on him. It was the pink hair girl from earlier that I had seen.

"Sakura. Get. Off. Naruto."Sasuke said to her very angrliy.

"Why?"Sakura asked him.

"Because Naruto is my friend"He said to her.

"Well, I love Naruto"Sakura quickly said to him.

"What?!"Sasuke said shocked.

"I. Love. Naruto."Sakura said to him slowly.

Sasuke fainted after what Sakura said, Hinata tried to wake him up, Rock Lee knocked Ino out and Naruto attacked Sakura. I quickly slip away from the group without being seen by any of the people or so I thought. I walk to a place close to the Forest of Death not even looking behind me or noticing that someone was following me. I had a strange sense that something evil was following me and I didn't want to battle it. I quickly started walking faster but the person kept following me. I didn't stop running until I bump into a person.

"Hello Mistress Ashly or Princess Ashly Ketchum"a voice said before I black out of the real world and into dream world.

* * *

-**_Ashly Ketchum, Princess of Japan and Guardian of Time....._**


	3. Death of a Friend

**Author note: this is told through the eyes of Gaara of the Sand......**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Death of a Friend......_**

* * *

"_Where the hell did she go. I hope she not in any danger"_I thought to myself before seeing the girl and hearing what this strange man called her.

"Hello Mistress Ashly or Princess Ashly Ketchum"the strange guy said to her before she fainted.

The guy was weird looking. He had long black hair,eyes that look like snakes eyes, and the outfit he was wearing was strange.

_"Who the hell was this guy? And what was he doing here?"_where these question going though my head as I stared at the strange man.

The guy had a snake around his neck and he was whispering quiet words to the snake. The snake quickly disappear from my view. I heard a noise behind me and saw out of the corner of my eye that the snake was above me. I quietly crawl away from the snake. The snake turn to look at me with it cold,red eyes looking in to my aqua eyes.

"Well...Well....Well....What do we have here?"The strange guy said then.

I stared at the strange guy with scared eyes.

"Come out little boy"The guy said to me then.

_"The guy knows I'm here. What should I next do?"_I said starting to panic.

"Gaara"He said then.

I did what any man would do here. I ran away. I also got scared when I knew that I had left Ashly behind. She would be in danger with that strange man near her.

_"I have to save her"_was all I thought to myself before running back there.

When I got them the guy was gone and Ashly was standing up like nothing happen.

"Hey Gaara. How are you?"She asked me with a smile.

"Where that guy go?"I asked her.

"Orochimaru. He chase after you before you appear here"She said to me.

"I see"I said to her.

"We better go back"She said then.

We quickly left the forest.....

* * *

Naruto and the other quickly notices us when we enter the Ramen shop again.

"Gaara-baka, where did you go?"Naruto asked stupidly.

"I chased after Ashly when she left"I said to him.

"I see"He said with a smirk.

"You are so pervy, Naruto Uzumaki"I shouted at him.

"And your not, Gaara?"He asked with a sly grin.

"Sh-sh-shut up Naruto!"I said annoyed to him

"Why do they always act like this"Sakura said to Ino and Ashly.

Both shug their shoulder like they didn't know.

"I bet I can steal Sasuke shirt"Naruto said then to Lee.

"Shit"Sasuke says before run away.

"Get him"Naruto & Lee say before chasing him.

"Bye boys"The girls say.

"Gaara"Ino says to me.

"Come with us."Sakura says dragging me away.

"Sorry Gaara"Ashly said to me.

"This will be fun"Hinata said.

_"Wonder what they will do to me?"_I thought to myself

Well I was going to find out but that another story......

* * *

Few hours past after what happen to me,shivers,Let me tell you what happen.

Everyone finds out that "Ashly" is really Ashly Ketchum.

Naruto end up kissing Sasuke, again.

Sakura made me dress up as her.

Hinata took pictures and Ino cry at the way I looked.

Ashly just watched the whole thing and Rock Lee tried to kill Shikamaru.

Let me tell you. It was not pretty.

"Why the hell did you do that Lee?"Ashly shouted at Lee well shaking her head in amusement.

"Because he on Ino team"Lee said with a smile.

"That mades no sense"Ino said.

"It because he like you"Naruto said then.

"Naruto shut up"Ino says to him.

"Make me"was all Naruto has to say before Ino started to chase him.

"Open up Gaara"Ashly said to me then.

"Why?"I asked her.

"Your'll see"was all she said.

I open my mouth and something was put in my mouth. I quickly swallow it whole.

"Next time Gaara,bite it into small pieces."She said with a smile.

"Okay. And that was a cookie"I said hyper to her.

"Um.... Yes"she said creepy out by me then.

"Gaara has a sugar rush"Ino said then.

"Great. Not again"Naruto crys.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"I shout at Sasuke.

"No I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"He says to me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Naruto screams.

Ashly just laugh at whats going on.

"Naruto-kun"Hinata says quietly.

"TIME TO GO SUPER NINJA"Naruto shouts to the sky.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Sakura says to him.

"Um... bye"Naruto says run away from here.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA"Sakura scream at him.

"Poor Naruto"Sasuke says.

"Sakura always get angry at Naruto"Ino said.

"Yep"Hinata said.

I knew it was going to be a fun time with my friends. Ashly was back and it is time to say good-bye for now. Ashly always says not to wish for the time to stay the same cause nothing really stay the same for us Ninjas. If could asked for one wish,it would be that nothing ever change for us......

* * *

**_-Gaara_ _of the sand, genin......_**


	4. Betrayal Of Time

**Author's note: sorry that I haven't updated _any _of my stories but has I written on my account I have had major writing block, been busy with school and just really wanted to make videos on youtube under my account there: KagomeAshly. I know it been two years since the last update but I finally have this chapter finish.**

**I also have not been into Naruto lately and have been writing a few stories for the Tudors. (None that I have uploaded here yet). But I have finally updated this story, _Ashly's Death._**

**Next story to be updated will be _The Result Of Revenge, Memoirs Of An Uzumaki _and _maybe Two Hearts: One Soul part one of three one-shot I been working on for two years._**

**Okay. **

**This chapter takes place a few years after the last one and the next chapter will switch back to that time for a little bit.**

**Sorry if I'm confusing you.**

**Now on to the story.**

**Sakura's POV for a bit of the story**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Betrayal Of Time...**

* * *

It been three years seen Sasuke left the village. Alot of things have change.

Like Gaara becoming the KazeKage, Ashly left the village when we were 13 shortly after Naruto and Sasuke left, I was training with the fifth Hokage, Tsunade and Naruto was training with Jiraiya.

Hinata had been training really hard to prove that she was stronger to her father. Rock Lee just trained with his team and Ino became a Chunin. Oh, all of us but Ashly, Sasuke and Naruto became Chunins. Naruto became he was travelling, Sasuke because he become a traitor and Ashly just because she was missing when the chunin exams were going on.

If I could say one word about the past three years it would be tough. Why tough, you asked? Maybe the training was tough, maybe the going was tough, maybe just the waiting was tough. No, it was none of that. What was tough was not knowing what would happen in three years and how all my friends would change and what was going to happen to **him** and Sasuke. Like what had happen to team seven and how we could fix it.

We all wanted it to stay the same but things have to change. Nothing stay the same. Even the **Great Uchiha**, **_Sasuke Uchiha_**, would fall victim to the passing of Time.

He was a traitor and a person who betray our village. Naruto would be coming home any time soon and all I could think If I as a ninja from a different village and I wasn't allowed at my home anymore where would I go? Maybe I would join Orochimaru and the sound village or the Akatsuki. Maybe I would **_even _**join another village. Maybe I would_ **even **_betrayal my village to another village or the bad guys, giving away all the secrets I knew.

Naurto better get back here soon or I will kill him myself. The village is pretty boring without him here. Hinata tried to cheer me up but it doesn't really work. Gaara just glares at me alot when he visits, Ino like to talk about boys and Rock Lee tried to train with me. I think Gaara blames me for making Ashly leave the village when we were younger.

* * *

Now I have to pick up something for the fifth hokage.

"Sakura-chan" a voice called to me.

"Kohonmaru"I said to him.

"Has Naruto-niichan come back yet?" He asked me.

"Not yet, Kohonmaru"I said quietly.

"Good-bye Kohonmaru" I said before turning and leaving.

"Good-bye Sakura-chan' He said sadly.

I walk away. What else was I to do. Tell him Naruto would be home any day now. Even I didn't know when he was coming back. I had to keep busy so not to think of him.

I got the thing that the Hokage wanted and went to my house to sulk about Naruto and what happen to Team 7.

* * *

A letter was on my table when I got in my room.

With _**my name **_on it.

_Dear Sakura-san,_

_You don't know me but I know you._

_I have thought about you all this time._

_Getting to know you more through **her.**_

_I hope to meet you soon._

_I'll treasure your beautiful smile._

_Don't run screaming from your room cause people will know sometimes up._

_There are two pictures in this letter for you._

_Soon My Beautiful Cherry Blossom Goddess Of Warrior Class._

_Your Hot & Very Sexy Admirer,_

_254ERS (Not my real name, can't let you know now)_

_P.S. I know where your teammates Naruto, Ashly & Sasuke are._

I stared at the letter.

Someone broke into my room.

My mother came in then.

"Who's the letter from?" She asked me.

"I don't know" I answer her.

She gives me a look.

"This man or person could be dangerous" She says softly.

"Mom, I'm a Ninja, a Chunin for goodness sakes. Not a child, but a Women of 15." I yell at her.

"Teh. Whatever you say Idiot girl. I don't care to keep arguing with you now. Goodbye" my mom says with a hint of anger in her voice.

My mom and I got into alot of fight since I started to do more work for the Hokage.

I'll never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way. Naruto loves to say that. It too became my nindo way. He and Sasuke-kun help me become the person that I am today. Naruto is really a big part of the training I did with Lady Tsunade and he inspiration me to work harder than I did in my life.

I had run into Kakashi-sensei several times around the village during the years.

During the years I trained really hard with Lady Tsunade to become stronger.

I learn to control my chakra more, have super power punchs, can destroy things easily and I know alot of medical jutsu and other secrets jutsu and stuff.

I bet Naruto has gotten more stronger but I hope he hasn't change too much. I hope he isn't a Pervert like Jiraya-san and becomes worse has him.

* * *

Sakura run into Hinata and Ino staring at a door.

"What are you guys doing?"Sakura asked them.

Hinata turn around and stares at Sakura before blushing.

Ino just smirked at Sakura.

"What are you doing here, Sakura-san?"Hinata asked her.

"We're staring at this door because Lady Tsunade asked us to guard at this door" Ino said.

"Do you know when Ashly-chan will come back?" Hinata asked Sakura softly.

"Ashly? When will Ashly be back? I don't know Hinata-san" Sakura said with a smile.

"What about Naruto?" Ino asked sweetly to them.

"I don't know what going to happen to Naruto or when he will be back, Ino-pig" Sakura screamed at her best friend.

Ino smiled widely.

"I finally got Sakura to scream at me" Ino said loudly.

"Ino-pig you loser, how dare you do that to me" Sakura screamed at her best friend.

"I'm leaving now" Hinata said softly.

"Bye Hyuga-san" Ino yelled out to Hinata.

"Bye Hinata-san" Sakura said well waving to her.

"Bye Ino-san, Sakura-san." Hinata said before disappearing.

"Ino-pig, what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked nicely.

"Training" was all Ino said to Sakura before walking away.

"What should I do now?" Sakura has herself before walking towards the Ramen shop.

* * *

*Enter Ramen Shop*

"Welcome To The Ramen Shop. What would you like to eat?" Ayame, the shop owner daughter asked Sakura.

"Um... A chicken ramen for me, please?" Sakura asked the women.

Ayame gave the chicken ramen to Sakura.

"That will be $4.75" Ayame said cheerfully.

Sakura paid the women.

Sakura starts to eat her ramen well she stare of into the sky.

"I wonder when the great Naruto Uzumaki will be back here" a quiet voice said behind Sakura.

Sakura turn around, her green eyes nearing in annoyance at the strange women. The woman sat down beside Sakura.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Sakura said very quietly to the woman beside her now.

"Who are you?" The woman shot back at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, student to the great Lady Tsunade, the Fifth HoKage of this village." Sakura said with pride.

"I'm Konan." Konan said softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Konan" Sakura said happily.

Konan raised an eyebow at her," So you're the famous Sakura Haruno, student of the Legendary Lady Tsunade, one of the three Sanin." Konan said with amusement in her voice.

"That's me and I love eating the ramen here. It reminds me of my teammate Naruto." Sakura said softly.

"Naruto?" Konan asked her.

"Yeah. Naruto Uzumaki. He my teammate of team seven." Sakura said before eating some noddles.

"Who are your other teammates?" Konan asked well acting disinternt in what Sakura was saying.

Sakura turn and looked at Konan.

"Their names are Sasuke Uchiha and Ashly Ketchum. Our Sensei is Kakashi Hakate." Sakura said with pride.

Konan nodded her head before spitting out her noodles.

"Th-the Ashly Ketchum was one of you teammate?" Konan asked scared.

"Yes, Why?" Sakura asked her.

"No reason. I just heard that she was a strong and loyal ninja of the Leaf." Konan said quickly.

"She was." Sakura said softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that she had died." Konan said awkwardly

"No. No," Sakura shooked her head before continuing," She been gone for the pass three years and I haven't able to write to her at all so I don't know what happen with her. She also my cousin" Sakura said softly to Konan.

"I feel so sorry for you, Sakura-san." Konan said softly.

"That's okay. I have my friends to keep me grounded... and why do you feel sorry for me?" Sakura asked Konan after she lost her train of thought.

"Because you have the nine-tail jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki on your team, the traitor Sasuke Uchiha on your team and the Ashly of the famous Ketchum clan, who working has a spy,and is about abun black captain level also on your team too. Don't you feel below them because their so much stronger than you. You also have the famous copy-cat ninja, Kakashi Hakate has your sensei. That pretty cruel, Sakura-san." Konan said softly.

"You know nothing of me,"Sakura eyes blazed red,"NOTHING OF ME, WOMAN. How can you say that crap to me and not expect me to get angry at you." Sakura said with vemon in her voice.

"Sorry, Sakura-san. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only speaking my mind." Konan said even softer to Sakura.

"I understand but next time please think before you say anything to me." Sakura said pleading to her.

"Sakura, I heard you yelling all the way across town." A voice called out cheerfully to the two woman.

Konan and Sakura turn to see a blonde hair woman running towards them. She is wearing a red top with black fishnet and bandages under it. She is also wearing a red skirt with black shorts under them. On her's arm were armbands and they were black. She also has black gloves on her hands. She has blue ninja shoes on and a red Leaf Ninja Headband on her forehead. She has shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling blue-green eyes that are staring at Konan and Sakura with amusement in them.

"As-Ashly?" is all Sakura can get out in shock at seeing the blonde haired woman.

Konan just raise an eyebow before returning her face back into the emotionless mask she usually wears.

"Hey, Sakura. Stop looking so surprise. I just got back to the village a few minutes ago. I'm staying for a week before I'm back to travelling the five great nations." Ashly says with a smile.

"Your back for just a week? Why?" Sakura asked with a small whine.

Ashly laughs at how Sakura acted before answering.

"Because, Naruto will be back tomorrow." was all she said.

"Naruto... will be back tomorrow?" Sakura says softly well a dreamily look appear on her face.

Ashly turn and stare at the other woman.

"Hello, Konan. How's Leader-san?" Ashly asked softly.

"Leader-san is great but he annoyed that you just up and disappear without a trace or not left a note about where you had gone next. Even Itachi-san and Kisame couldn't tell Leader-san were you where." Konan said softly well annoyed with Ashly.

"I was here and there. I was travelling, Konan. It was so much fun. I never had that much freedom before." Ashly say in a whisper with a far away look on her face.

"So, we'll stay in the village for a week before returning to Leader-san and tell him what you been up to?" Konan say has a command, not a question to Ashly.

Ashly just nods her head.

"Ashly, I'm so glad your back. Now we can have a battle to see how much stronger we both have gotten." Sakura says softly with a blush.

"Sure, how about on the last day before I leave?" Ashly asked boredly to Sakura.

"That's fine with me but now I have to go see, Lady Tsunade. I'm late for training because my lunch break finish a half-hour ago." Sakura said quickly.

Ashly and Konan nodded their heads in understanding.

"It was nice to see you again Ashly. It was a pleasure to meet you Konan even if we had an argument." Sakura said before she disappear in a flash.

"She fast." was all Konan had time to say before Sakura was gone.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade" *huff* *huff* "I'm here" *huff* *huff* "Sorry I'm late" Sakura calls out well out of breath.

"Haruno-san" a voice called out.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Hinata answered back.

"Where's Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Busy." was all Hinata said.

"Never mind her. Guess who I saw, Hinata."Sakura said very fast and hyper.

"Who, Haruno-San?" Hinata asked boredly.

"Ashly." all Sakura said.

"Ashly who?" Hinata said with a smirk.

"You know damn well who, Hinata. Ashly our old teammate and friend." Sakura said starting to get annoyed with Hinata's attitude.

"Why are you here again, Haruno-san?" Hinata said well-looking down at her clipboard.

"I'm late for a training session with Lady Tsunade." Sakura said softly.

"Lady Tsunade is far too busy to see you, Sakura-san." Hinata said in a montone.

"What?" Sakura screamed loudly in angry.

"Lady Tsunade no longer wishes to train you Sakura. She has someone else that she is training." Hinata said in an emotionless voice.

"Why the hell not?" Sakura asked really tick off at Hinata now.

"Because you are weak. You lack the strength to even save Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata says well staring at the wall.

"What are you talking about Hinata? You should be happy that Ashly is back. Remember you asked me when Ashly _**and **_Naruto would be home. Naruto is coming back tomorrow and Ashly will be staying a week here." Sakura said softly to Hinata.

"We never talk earlier, Sakura-san cause I hate you. Why would I care about that traitor Ashly or the Jinchūriki boy, Naruto?" Hinata said annoyed.

"Of course you care about Ashly and Naruto. Ashly is your best friend and Naruto is the guy you're in love with." Sakura said in a whisper to Hinata.

"Your lying, Sakura. You just want to save your own hind. I am so happy that you came here looking for the Hokage. I can kill you without anyone being around." Hinata said madly.

"Who are you? Your not Hinata!" Sakura screamed loudly to the "Hinata".

"So you finally figure it out, Sakura-san. But it too late to save yourself. Your going to die here and now." The "Hinata" said with a laugh.

"Never!" was all Sakura said.

How was she going to get out of this mess with no one to help her? She needs to remember her training from Lady Tsunade. She hopes it's not to late.

"Your end up like your traitor cousin, Ashly." "Hinata" said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Your beloved Ashly joined the Akatsuki and is a spy for them." "Hinata" said sweetly.

"Liar" was all Sakura screamed.

Her voice was getting hoarsed from all the screaming and yelling she was doing. Sakura needs to think of a plan but what. First thing, she need to hide from this traitor that looks like Hinata.

"You dare betrayal the Leaf and thing you can get away with it. There won't be a next time traitor!" Sakura hissed out at false Hinata before fleeing.

"Stupid girl. No one can hide from me, Hinata Hyuga" "Hinata" says with a laugh.

Sakura wasn't going to leave this place alive. When the battle was over, one of them was **GOING TO DIE!...**

* * *

**-_signed:_**

**_Sakura Haruno, Chunin and student to the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade._**

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry again for not updating for over two years.**

**Later folks.**

**Hope to see you soon with another updated with a different story.**


End file.
